


...and they were roommates

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Did you hack into my hotspot?”Leckie rolled his eyes. “Maybe don’t use dumb passwords if you don’t want people using it.”
Relationships: Wilbur "Runner" Conley/Lew "Chuckler" Juergens/Robert Leckie/Bill "Hoosier" Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	...and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt sent on [tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/) that ended up being longer than planned...can be read as a ship or not a ship :)

A pair of rolled up socks hits him square in the head, stealing his attention from his phone and redirecting it to the surly blond behind him. Dropping his phone onto the desk with a sigh, Leckie turns to glare across the room. “What?”

“Did you hack into my hotspot?”

Leckie rolled his eyes. “Maybe don’t use dumb passwords if you don’t want people using it.”

“That’s my shit, you don’t just fucking use it!” Hoosier snapped, fixing Leckie with the same stern glare he’d received the moment he walked into his new dorm room. “Also, it isn’t a dumb password. It’s creative.”

“NobodyPutsBabyInTheCorner is creative?” he scoffed, gesturing around the room where Hoosier had put up movies posters and a stack of DVDs. “We’ve been here a couple hours and I can already tell it’s your favourite movie. It isn’t even that great.”

“You take that back!”

Leckie quirked a brow, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms over his chest. “Never.”

Hoosier groaned, flopping down on his bed. “God, you’re insufferable.”

“Says the media student.” Leckie countered. Hoosier mimicked him, voice squeaky and pulling a ridiculous face. Leckie sighed. He really hoped the rest of the year wouldn’t be like this.

Before they could break into another argument, the door was thrown open and two guys stumbled in with their bags. Hoosier pushed himself up on his elbows to stare at them, brows furrowed with confusion much like Leckie. The intruders come to a standstill as they take notice of them both, sharing a glance with each other.

“Who the fuck are you?” Hoosier asked first, “And what the fuck are you doing in our room?”

“ _Your_ room?” the tallest of the two asked, glancing down at a piece of paper clutched in his hand. “This is _our_ room.”

Leckie shook his head in disbelief. “Uh, yeah, I don’t think so. We were given this room.” He gestured around them, where it was obvious they had both already unpacked their belongings. “Sorry guys.” He shrugged, “You’ll have to find somewhere else.”

That’s when the smaller of the two spoke up, dumping his things on the floor with an air of stubbornness. “No way, this is our room!”

Hoosier growled, practically throwing himself off of his bed as he stormed towards the door. “Fine. We'll just go to the RA and get it sorted, shall we?” Nobody spoke up. He turned to Leckie, fixing him with an expectant look as he made a motion for him to stand up. “Are you coming, or what?”

“Sure.” Leckie jumped to his feet, following Hoosier out of the room as the other two traipsed behind him.

They all but stumbled into the RA's room once they’d knocked, Hoosier stood with his hands on his hips as he explained the situation. Their RA, Hugh, listened patiently until Hoosier had finished. Then he sent them all an apologetic look. 

“Sorry, guys, but there aren’t any more rooms.”

“How can there not be more rooms?” one of the guys, Leckie thinks he said his name was Runner, spoke up.

Hugh shrugged. “Administration must have fucked up. I’ve already had this issues with another group. You’re just going to have to share it, I’m afraid.”

Hoosier waved his arm as he spoke, narrowly missing Leckie’s face. “How can we share it if there’s only two fucking beds?”

“I can get another two beds sent up, just leave it with me.” Hugh assured them, before leading them out of his room.

Runner shook his head, scuffing the toe of his sneakers along the wall. “Unbelievable.”

“It's a joke.” Hoosier agreed.

They walked to their room in silence, sharing mutual annoyance over the situation as they got to work making space for Runner and Chuckler's things. Their extra beds didn’t turn up that night, to nobody's surprise, so Hoosier and Leckie took claim of their beds and Runner and Chuckler found space on the floor to set up some blankets and pillows.

It was awkward, sleeping in a room with three people he didn’t know much about – especially when two of them were being forced to camp out on the floor. 

That feeling didn’t last more than five minutes, luckily, as a shout burst through the empty silence of the room. “Get your fucking feet off my face!”

“How was I s'posed to know your face was there?” Chuckler complained.

“Well where else would it be?” Runner argued back, before yelping after Hoosier throws a pillow down on him. “Hey!”

“I’ve spent the day travelling for hours, then unpacking and moving you lot in and I’m tired so, please, shut the fuck up.” Hoosier grouched, causing Leckie to break into a fit of laughter. Hoosier groaned. “Leckie, I won’t hesitate to suffocate you in your sleep.”

“I'd like to see you try.”

“Stop flirting!” Chuckler piped up from the floor. 

Leckie lifted his head in the direction of the voice, only just able to make out a dark lump on the ground. “You jealous?”

Chuckler scoffed, “You wish-”

“Oh my God, shut up!” Hoosier interrupted, but there was laughter hidden in his complaint. They did keep quiet after that, though, the events of the day finally catching up with them all. Leckie sighed, settling down into his bed and drifting off the sleep to the sound of three other guys snoring.

Morning came, and with it arrived two new twin beds. They spent the first few hours of the day building them up, arguing over what pieces went where and throwing instructions at each other. Weirdly, Leckie could already feel a strong connection to these three idiots growing – despite their differences. They bonded over their mutual dislike of how this place was run. Runner and Hoosier had an in depth discussion about Dirty Dancing and many other so-called great classics. Chuckler and Leckie shared a dislike in them but kept quiet to avoid another argument.

Due to the limited space in the room, they each decided the beds would be best pushed together against one wall to create on huge bed. By the time they finished, they were exhausted. Each flopping down on the bed with a satisfied sigh. 

Runner curled himself into Leckie's side, tangling their legs together as he threw an arm over Leckie’s chest. Leckie didn’t have the heart to push him off, instead just smiling to himself. Back home, he’d never had any close friends.

“You better not roll onto me during the night.” he warned Runner.

Runner pouted, chin propped up on Leckie's shoulder to meet his eyes. “Awe, but you’re perfect for cuddling.”

“Who said anything about cuddling?”

Runner smirked, winking at Leckie before settling himself down next to him again. “Me.” That brought a loud laugh out of Hoosier, causing Leckie to swiftly dig his heel into the blond’s shin. 

“Shut up.”

“Nope.” Hoosier sounded unbelievably smug, “That’s karma for stealing my hotspot.”

Leckie rolled his eyes. Hoosier had changed his hotspots name and password last night. The name was now ‘GetYourOwnWiFiLosers’ and, he hadn’t checked yet but he was almost certain the password would be an insult of sorts directed towards him.

“Wait, you have a hotspot?” Chuckler asked.

“Oh, nice! The Wi-Fi here sucks.” Runner joined in. 

Hoosier groaned. “It’s _mine_!”

“Hey,” Leckie smirked over at him, “we're roommates now. What’s yours is ours.” He didn’t see the look on Hoosier’s face because he was suddenly met with a mouthful of blanket, but he suspects it was fighting back a smile.

Perhaps this year wouldn’t be as bad as he’d first thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally suck at writing these omg but I love them so...
> 
> tysm for reading!! <3


End file.
